


Dance with me, Victor!

by ICanSeeClearlyNow



Series: Yuri On Ice Oneshots [12]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A Plant Wrote This, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Ice Skating, M/M, Post-Canon, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICanSeeClearlyNow/pseuds/ICanSeeClearlyNow
Summary: Yuuri and Victor celebrate their first gold medal in the gifted pairs competition with a fairy-tale exhibition skate.~“Ladies and Gentlemen, our last exhibition skate of the evening. The Gold Medal Gifted winning couple, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov!” The announcer’s voice resonated around the dark stadium as Yuuri and Victor skated onto the ice in the darkness.  The crowd cheered and screamed at their names. Yuuri felt Victor’s grip on his hand tighten at the noise and his heart pounded.





	Dance with me, Victor!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shysweetthing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shysweetthing/gifts).



> This is my Chihohohoko 2019 Christmas Gift exchange for the amazing [shysweetthing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shysweetthing).
> 
> I cannot begin to tell you how nervous I was writing something for one of the best authors in the fandom. I can only hope that I've created something you like. And if you haven't read any of shysweething's fics then - _What are you doing? Go read them right now!_
> 
> I worked from the prompts: Victuuri and magical realism.
> 
> With thanks to the wonderful [Shadhahvar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadhahvar) and [Baph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baph) for beta reading for me.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, our last exhibition skate of the evening. The Gold Medal Gifted winning couple, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov!” The announcer’s voice resonated around the dark stadium as Yuuri and Victor skated onto the ice in the darkness.  The crowd cheered and screamed at their names. Yuuri felt Victor’s grip on his hand tighten at the noise and his heart pounded.

_ We can do it my Yuuri. _ Victor’s mental voice was soft and full of love, untangling the mess of Yuuri’s feelings.

Yuuri squeezed Victor’s hand back.  _ With you, I know I can. _

They took their positions. Yuuri crouched on the ice, taking the part of the shy fox, and Victor stood tall with his arms reaching for the sky, the tree that shelters the fox. As the first notes of the music played, the crowd gradually quieted and the rink was lit with a general dim light. Yuuri concentrated and a glowing golden fox leapt from his body. A green light worked its way up Victor’s body, branched out following his arms and surrounded him with a soft forest green glow. After much persuasion, Yuuri had acquiesced to Victor’s suggestion that their costumes should be black, so that Yuuri could concentrate on the light show he could create. Victor was always more confident in Yuuri’s abilities than Yuuri himself.

The tree trunk grew taller and the branches reached out across the the rink.  The fox’s antics became livelier; prancing and rolling over, happy to be playing. It came back to Yuuri and disappeared. Yuuri unfurled from his crouch and pushed away from Victor. He was now the fox, lit up in a red-golden glow the same colour as the dancing animal. He circled round the tree slowly, coming up to Victor’s front and running one hand down Victor’s chest. He pushed away again faster this time and circled the tree wider, doing double jumps and short spins; the fox leaping and dancing around the tree. The tree continued to grow and began to move it’s branches, coming to life as a result of the fox’s dance. The fox came back to the tree and circled round it, nuzzling up Victor’s side from behind to look closely into his face before moving away once more.

The tree was now large enough for its network of branches to cover the entire rink in a soft green glow and Victor lifted himself into the air very slowly. The fox’s dance became more energetic with a quad jump included. He came back around again and spun at the base of the now enormous tree. The tree stayed in place but Victor separated away from the illusion, and floated down to where Yuuri spun on the ice. The spirit freed from the bounds of the tree. He glowed in a rich green to match Yuuri’s gold and left a trail of sparkles behind. Yuuri had rolled his eyes at the suggestion of the sparkles, but Victor had insisted, claiming that it wasn’t worth performing if he couldn’t have sparkles.

Now the pair skate really began. Victor’s skates touched the ice. Yuuri had done most of the work required to set the story up and now it was Victor’s turn. All Yuuri had to do now was maintain the illusion of the tree and makes sure that he and Victor were alight for the audience. They had come a long way in the three years they had known each other. To maintain an illusion of this calibre whilst spinning and jumping was no small feat and Yuuri had baulked when Victor suggested it. But Yuuri was superb, as always, Victor was so impressed at his control. He had risen to the challenge like Victor knew he could.

The spirit of the tree approached the fox as the fox finished spinning and held out a hand, but the fox darted away to the other side of the rink, too shy to approach the spirit, now that they were real and in front of them. Yuuri went into a camel spin showing how nervous the fox was. After a while the fox’s fascination with the tree spirit was too much to resist and it skated back around to face the spirit, who had been saddened by the fox’s rejection and mournfully skated around the tree. The fox’s reappearance made the tree become brighter and the spirit skated around the fox happily, with Victor performing his signature quad flip, but then the traditional skating ended. The spirit lifted the fox, who began to fret at being off the ground, until the spirit raised itself too and the fox stopped fretting and gazed at the spirit in awe. The spirit beckoned to the fox and then skated away on thin air. The fox followed curiously. Victor made a movement and Yuuri copied it, the spirit gradually gained the fox’s trust by making movements and the fox copying them, and soon the two were dancing separately but making the same movements next to each other. The spirit reached out a hand to the fox again and this time the fox took it. The spirit drew the fox in close and then lifted it up, the fox continuing to rise under the spirit’s control.

Victor drew a breath, this would be where it would get complicated for him. From around the edge of the rink, evil spirits crafted from luminous paper in origami shapes rose from the sides, and Victor animated them all to look as if they were flying and leaping in the air. They circled the fox and tried to separate it from the spirit, but the fox was determined not to be separated from his new friend and ducked and dived away from the evil spirits. He escaped to fly back to the side of the spirit. The evil spirits then flew towards the tree spirit, but he was too powerful and they fell away, but not before they had pulled the fox away from the spirit.

Victor was sweating by now at the feat of keeping everything in the air and telling the story at the same time. This was the most dangerous point. He knew that Yuuri trusted him, but he wasn’t sure he trusted himself.

He pushed himself towards Yuuri performing a complicated Triple Feltsman and spreading his arms out in a violent pushing motion. The evil spirits fell to the ice, all life leaving them and the fox was free, but badly injured. The spirit rushed to the fox’s side and supported it as Yuuri lay back over Victor’s arm and they spun together, Yuuri’s arms stretched out over his head. The fox put one hand on the spirit’s face, before slipping down out of the spirit’s grip, falling to a horizontal position with the spirit only managing to hold onto the fox with one hand. They were still spinning but now the fox was almost laying down and they gently touched down on the ice, turning the spin into a death spiral. They came to a stop and the fox lay still. The spirit collapsed over the fox in grief and the lights went out.

There was silence in the arena for a few seconds and then the audience erupted into screams and cheers. The applause was deafening. The rink lights came back to to find Yuuri and Victor on their feet. They grinned at each other and then bowed for the crowd. The cheers grew louder and roses and onigiri plushies rained down on the ice.

Yuuri skated over and picked up a blue rose, skating back and presenting it to Victor, much to the crowds delight. Victor made a play of sniffing the rose and then threw his arms around Yuuri in a big hug.  _ My love! I knew you could do it! _

~

The banquet after the exhibition was uproarious and fun. Yuuri and Victor were high on the success of their first gifted pairs skating gold medal and wouldn’t leave each other’s side. Yuri Plisetsky was showing off his third gifted men’s singles gold medal and occasionally shooting glares at them across the table as they tried to eat the meal with one set of hands linked together. The younger man had almost forgiven Victor and Yuuri for deserting the men’s singles competition the previous year. He was still occasionally salty, saying that he had wanted to beat Victor in the gifted competition as well as the normal competition before Victor retired for good.

Victor’s response was a typical, “Well, you should join the pairs skating with Otabek.”

“I’m going to win more gold medals than you old man and I’m going to do it without showing off.”

“Of course you are Yura.” Victor said in a deliberately patronising tone with a faint smile on his face.

_ Stop it Victor! _ Yuuri said through their joined hands while biting his lip and making a valiant attempt not to laugh. Victor’s eyes glittered at he watched Yuri’s face turn red and his knuckles turn white on his glass of champagne. Fortunately Yuri had matured over the last few years and an explosion wasn’t immediately forthcoming. Victor wondered whether to prompt an explosion just for fun or whether he should just ask Yuuri to dance with him.

He turned to Yuuri and raised their joined hands, kissing Yuuri’s ring, “Dance with me, my love.” Deciding on the more diplomatic option to save the tablecloth from burn marks. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d had a fireball launched at him.

Yuri threw his napkin onto the table and stalked off, muttering under his breath.

“I wonder if I should challenge him to another dance-off?” Yuuri said, eyeing Yuri’s retreating back.

Victor put a hand on Yuuri’s cheek and gently turned his head back. “Challenge  _ me _ , Yuuri!”

Yuuri’s eyes widened and a blush spread across his cheeks to Victor’s delight, then he brushed his hair back from his fringe. His eyes took on that look of determination that Victor loved so much and he shot a pulse of desire at Victor, whose breath caught.

_ Do that again and I won’t be able to stand up. _ Victor warned.

“Dance with me, Victor.”  _ I want to show everyone how much I love you. _ Yuuri pulled Victor to his feet, onto the dance floor and into the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know by dropping a comment or a kudos.
> 
> I did have to look up magical realism on wikipedia and I hope I managed it. I still haven't read any of Salman Rushdie's books even though I should #guilt.
> 
> As always I'm on [tumblr](https://narcissuspseudonarcissus.tumblr.com/), [twitter](https://twitter.com/daffy_dsoh) and [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/Daffy) if you want to chat


End file.
